Humans
Overview Humans are, to most, a very plain bunch, but are constantly making efforts to prove them wrong. They generally live in the temperate lands of Ilragorn, and partake in modest labour - they are the self-proclaimed Jack of All Trades race, though others point out that the nickname implies they are master of none. Humans are quick to tell them that it's better than just being a master of one! Description While height varies quite a lot, humans average out at about 5'9" and a lean build, as working-class folk keep the weight off through their labour, and not having to deal with overly hot or cold climates means that the human body has adapted to be of a middle stature. Like most other races they have wildly varying skin tones from porcelain to ebony, and hair colours from blond to brown to black to red. They are in the short-eared classification of race. Culture Physical Humans often like to show their wealth by way of wearing expensive clothes and jewelry or going to expensive places; a popular romping ground for Ilragornian nobles is the gladiator arena near the castle. Makeup is often applied to the face and sometimes to blemishes elsewhere to make themselves look more presentable. Typical dress would be a simple shirt, trousers and shoes, with simple skirts and dresses available for women. Spiritual While not culturally obligatory, humans generally worship one god of their choosing. Religious humans go to church and eat roasted meat on Sundays, and all business ceases for the day. This is due to one of the classic epics written by great poet Eryn (Eryn's epics) speaking of a farmer sitting down for a meal with one of the gods, and asking if they may be given respite from their constant toil in the fields. Mythical Among other, more minor myths, humans believe that there was at one point an adventurer that walked the entirety of Womura, visiting each country and documenting their findings; the state of their journal is currently debated hotly by scholars in all corners of Ilragorn. Lost to time, burned in a housefire, locked away somewhere... nobody knows for sure. Environmental Generally clean, with sewers and disposal (usually household trash is taken by the children to communal waste bins, which is then picked apart for anything that can be used in manufacture before incinerating the rest). As magic is used to power most things or is simply used outright (for example, as lamps or as hovering lights) and magic is considered green energy, humans don't cause too much pollution, even if they aren't prioritising it. Magic Human magic is considered the baseline, relative to which all other forms of magic are measured. Over time people actually built a measurement system based on its strength, the units of which are called flux (Fx). The typical strength of human magic is noted as 1 kiloflux (1kFx). Humans typically practice magic through written word, be it scrolls, tomes or even carvings. Inscriptions and the writing of tomes and scrolls is a well-earning collection of jobs (colloquially known as spellwriting) for humans, and though they pride themselves on being the Jack of All Trades race, spellwriting is probably their most mastered craft. Human magic is of the basic variant.Category:Races